


Bikini Bottom Chicken Nuggets

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Crash Into Me [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean shows up at Crash’s house unannounced and ends up pulling babysitter duty for her.~~~~~~~~~~The door opened and Dean and Cassie both gasped, her at the fact that he was standing on her doorstep and him at the way she looked. ‘Dressed up’ was an understatement. She had on a maroon dress with a high neckline and long sleeves, black boots with four-inch heels, and a full face of makeup. Her once ass-length hair was shorn up to her shoulders, long layers framing her face. Dean got lost in the way each color on her eyelids seemed to blend so perfectly into the others, how the plum color of the eyeliner made her green eyes seem so much brighter, how she’d lined her lips just a bit too boldly but it just made him want to smudge it with his own. *Shit, where was this feeling for the last five fucking months?!*“Dean,” she whispered, pulling the little blond girl against her legs.“Hey. Goin’ somewhere?” he asked, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets.She sighed and tucked her hair behind her right ear. “I was but Mom got called in to work so I’m not gonna get to go ‘cause I don’t have a babysitter.”“A date?” He didn’t want the answer. He was certain he didn’t, but he had to ask.





	Bikini Bottom Chicken Nuggets

**Story Warnings**: a bit of angst, some anger, Dean’s Amara-induced apathy, kissing

* * *

Dean’s mind was racing. He couldn’t help it. No matter how many times as he went over it in his head, it never came out right. It always seemed like excuses and backtracking. He was hoping that once he was in front of her, once his green eyes were on hers and they could see each other’s emotions, it would be easier.

As he pulled the Impala into the front yard of the address Crash sent him when she had to move back into her parents’ home, he took a deep breath and surveyed the front of the house. Crash’s motorcycle was parked next to a large blue Harley-Davidson in the driveway next to a new model Ford Fusion. The house itself was a two-story with a red brick front and a large window into the living room.

Dean let out the breath he was holding and turned off the car, stepping out the driver’s side door and walking across the grass. He rapped his knuckles against the door and waited.

“I’ll get it!” a small voice shouted from inside.

“No, _ma'am_! You don’t answer the door without me!” Crash’s voice called out, immediately. Dean smiled at her perfect ‘Mom Voice’.

The door opened a minute later and Dean and Cassie both gasped, her at the fact that he was standing on her doorstep and him at the way she looked. ‘Dressed up’ was an understatement. She had on a maroon dress with a high neckline and long sleeves, black boots with four-inch heels, and a full face of makeup. Her once ass-length hair was shorn up to her shoulders, long layers framing her face. Dean got lost in the way each color on her eyelids seemed to blend so perfectly into the others, how the plum color of the eyeliner made her green eyes seem so much brighter, how she’d lined her lips just a bit too boldly but it just made him want to smudge it with his own._** *Shit, where was this feeling for the last five fucking months?!***_

“Dean,” she whispered, pulling the little blond girl against her legs.

“Hey. Goin’ somewhere?” he asked, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets.

She sighed and tucked her hair behind her right ear. “I _was _but Mom got called in to work so I’m not gonna get to go ‘cause I don’t have a babysitter.”

“A date?” He didn’t want the answer. He was certain he didn’t, but he had to ask.

“Aria, go clean up the Legos,” Crash demanded, patting the little girl’s shoulder. The child whined but stomped away toward the corner of the living room where a mountain of Lego blocks sat, mostly connected in a way that made no sense. “You wanna come in. I assume since you drove all this way.”

Dean stepped inside and she closed the door. “Well, you didn’t wanna talk on the phone.”

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the arm of the brown leather sofa, arms crossed over her chest. “Your problem-solving skills astound me, Winchester.”

“Thanks. It’s what I do.” He ran his tongue along his teeth and leaned against the wall next to the door, mimicking her posture. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“That’s because I don’t owe you an answer,” she said quietly and coldly, her eyes dropping to look at her boots.

Dean nodded. “You’re right. I was just…I was just hoping that you’d tell me if you had a new guy in your life. I mean, I _am _your best guy friend.”

“What, I should have sent you a message you weren’t going to respond to, a call you wouldn’t pick up?” Dean bit the inside of his lip as she shook her head. “No, I stopped trying the personal shit months ago. Hurts less to get ignored on something like tornado safety.”

Guilt fell over Dean. “Crash, I-”

“Amanda’s got this coworker who’s kinda cute and pretty nice or whatever. We were all gonna meet up for dinner and drinks, but I can’t go now so it doesn’t matter anyway,” she interrupted, speaking rapidly.

His eyebrows shot up. “A blind date?” A sharp zing of jealousy went through him and he shook his head. He didn’t have the right.

“It’s better than nothing, right? Better than sitting around at home, trying to navigate dating sites and apps.” Dean examined her face, something in her voice forcing his attention. “At least this one will actually show up, unlike the one from eharmony…or the one from Tinder.”

The idea of her being stood up by random assholes from the internet pissed Dean off, especially when paired with the fact that _he _was guilty of a similar, yet far worse, slight.

“Not that it matters. I’m not going, anyway.”

Dean looked over into the corner at the little girl putting her Lego blocks in a bucket. “Well, I mean…I’m good with kids.”

Crash’s eyes snapped to his. “What?”

“Yeah, I mean, you’re pissed at me but you still trust me, don’t'cha?” he asked, pushing away from the wall. “Kids love me and I’m one of the safest people you could leave her with.”

“Dean…I can’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s my idea,” he said, moving to stand directly in front of her. “You’re all dressed up and lookin’ sexy. You deserve to have a night out. I drove all this way and you _obviously _don’t wanna talk to me, so go talk to Amanda’s coworker. Have some fun, I’ll take care of the kid for a few hours.”

Cassie stared up into his eyes for a moment before sighing and looking away from him. “I obviously didn’t want to talk to you, but you showed up, anyway.”

He shrugged. “Wanted to see you, baby.”

“Don’t,” she said, shaking her head. “I’ll text Amanda and tell her that I can go, after all.”

“And I’ll help her clean up her bricks,” Dean said, heading for the corner. “Hey, Aria. You probably don’t remember me, but I’m Dean.”

“Hi!” the girl chirped.

“What were you making over here?” he asked, picking up a small wall of bricks.

“It was gon’ be a castle, but I’m not very good at castles,” the girl answered.

“Ah, you just gotta imagine it, that’s all. We can work on a castle later, if you want, ‘cause I’m gonna be hanging out with you for the night, okay?”

“Okay! You’re friends wiff my mom, right?”

Dean nodded, turning his head to look at Crash, who was looking into the mirror on the wall, running her fingers through her hair. “Yeah, I’ve known your mom since you were barely standing, kid.” He turned back to the little girl, smiling to see that she inherited her mother’s bright green eyes. “Your mama’s mad at me. Any tips on how to make her happy?” he asked, low and conspiratorially.

“She likes hugs…and cupcakes…and chips and salsa,” the girl answered nonchalantly. “Why’s she mad?”

Dean chuckled. “‘Cause I’m an idiot.”

“You should take your jacket off. Papa said jackets are for outside.”

He nodded and stood, sliding his jacket off his hanging it over the arm of the loveseat. He sat on the leather and watched as Crash rushed around, putting the finishing touches on her look. She was purposefully avoiding looking at him. He could tell because every time she moved her head to look toward the sofa, she’d overcorrect and look in the opposite direction.

‘_There is a matter that requires your attention_.’ came from her phone and she rushed to pick it up from the coffee table. “Amanda’s here,” she announced to the room as the door opened and a short, skinny, woman with blond hair walked in without knocking.

Aria jumped up and ran at her, full-speed. “Aunt Amanda!”

“Hey, Aria,” Amanda said, kneeling down to pick the girl up. Her eyes fell on Dean as he stood from the loveseat and smiled at her. “Hi. I’m Amanda.”

“I’m Dean. Heard a lot about you,” Dean said, offering his hand to her.

She dropped Aria to her feet and took his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you, too. She didn’t say you were the one babysitting for her.” The words came out as an accusation directed at Crash.

“He showed up out of the blue, offered to watch her. Can we go?”

Amanda looked from Cassie to Dean and raised her eyebrows. “If you say so. Come on.”

Crash knelt down and spread her arms. “Come here, baby.” Aria ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck. “You be good for Dean. He’s gonna tell me if you’re being a butt, okay? So you better be a good girl.”

“I will. When will you be gone?” Aria asked.

“I’ll be home in a few hours, baby. If you wanna stay up ‘til I get home, that’s okay.” She nodded and pulled back to look at the little girl. “I’ll be home in just a little while, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy. Have fun with Aunt Amanda,” the girl said, before bouncing toward the corner.

Cassie turned to grab her purse off of the table. “There’s chicken nuggets in the freezer, don’t let her have any soda no matter how she begs, and um, text me if you have any questions…assuming you remember how to text,” she mumbled the last bit, not looking at Dean.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Dean said, nodding.

“I’ll see ya,” Cassie said, heading out the door. Amanda followed a minute later, after staring at Dean a bit longer.

Dean sighed as the door closed and turned back to look at Aria. “TV?” She ran over and grabbed the remote, turning on the large flat-screen TV and immediately changing the channel from Food Network to Nickelodeon. Spongebob Squarepants’ grating laughter filled the room. Dean chuckled and sat down on the couch with Aria sitting next to him, kicking her legs. “Yeah, all right. It’s the David Bowie one, so I can get behind the sponge.”

“Who’s David Bowie?”

Dean scoffed. “What is your mother _teaching _you? David Bowie, the King of Atlantis? Come on, I know she’s watched Labyrinth with you, hasn’t she?” Aria shook her head. “Oh, bull. She’s got it. I saw it on her shelf at the apartment.”

“I’ve never seen it before.”

“Fine. We’re gonna eat some to chicken nuggets, watch this dang cartoon and then I’m gonna go find your mom’s Labyrinth DVD and you’re gonna learn about the Goblin King…and then we’re gonna listen to ‘Rebel, Rebel’.”

“Okay!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the door opened at 11pm, Dean looked up and pressed his finger to his lips, pointing with his other hand at Aria curled up on the couch asleep. Crash nodded, kneeling down to untie her boots and slide them off. She put them on the rack next to the door and walked over to the couch, leaning down to scoop the little girl off of the couch. “It’s okay, baby. Let’s get you to bed,” she whispered, moving for the stairs.

She returned five minutes later and sat down on the loveseat, looking at her feet instead of across the living room at Dean sitting on the couch. Dean stood. “She was really great. She’s a sweetheart, just like her mom.”

“Don’t do that,” she whispered.

“Do what?”

“Don’t talk like that. It’s not fair.”

“What do you mean? Talk like what?”

She looked up at him, green eyes shining with unshed tears. “Like you like me. It’s not fair.”

Dean scoffed, his brain going back to watching Labyrinth with Aria a couple hours before. “I _do _like you, Crash. I know I fucked up, that I shoulda talked to you over the last five months, that I shoulda answered a damn text, but I-”

“I saw you with her, Dean!” she whispered, furiously. “I saw you kissing her and she’s beautiful and I’m _me _and you didn’t text me for five months because of her and you can’t just show up here and think that everything’s the same! It’s not!”

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, angry with himself. Of course she had to be astral projecting when he was with Amara, kissing her. “I’m so sorry you saw that.”

She shook her head, tears finally cresting and slipping down her cheeks. “_I’m _not. I’d rather know the truth than continue allowing myself to be delusional.”

“What do you mean? You’re not-”

“I was deluded to ever think you could possibly give a fuck about me. You’re a hero, Dean, and I was a dumb bitch in a bad situation that you wanted to save me from. I get it, that’s what heroes do, but I’m not in that place anymore and you can fucking stop acting like you care. I don’t need to be saved and it’s better if you just-”

“You really think I’ve been your friend for three fuckin’ years because you’re some damsel in distress that I felt like saving?” Dean growled. “What, did you think I was lying last year?”

“I think you were gonna toss the sad fat chick a pity fuck and I’m glad you took your shirt off because I wouldn’t want to have scarred you like that.”

“Come on, don’t talk about yourself like that!” Dean shook his head. “And don’t talk about _me _like that. I can’t control myself about Amara, Crash, I tried to explain that to you.” He stepped closer to her, taking a deep breath to control the anger rising up in him. “I wanted you from the moment I met you, Crash, and the only thing that stopped me was the ring on your finger.”

She stood, looking up into his face. “How can you say that? Look at you! And her! She’s so beautiful and powerful and-” Dean cut her off by grabbing her head and pressing his lips firmly to hers. She whined into his mouth, grabbing his flannel with both hands. His hands dropped to her hips and he pulled her body against his. She looked up at him, breathless, when he pulled back. “Why would you-”

“Because I wasn’t lying, Cassie, and I wasn’t trying to give you a pity fuck. I want you.” He licked his lips and swept his thumb across her hip. “Fuck, I want you _bad_. I am so sorry about Amara. I’m sorry you saw her kiss me because I didn’t even _want _that, and I am sorry that I can’t resist her and that I’ve been ignoring you. It’s just…the Mark…I’m connected to her because of the Mark, but _you_, when you are right here in front of me you are more powerful than the Mark and that means you’re more powerful than her.”

“No, I’m not,” she denied, barely louder than a breath.

“You are to me. Crash, you made me forget the Mark when it was on my arm. All that rage and darkness and corruption disappeared in your kiss, baby.” She shook her head, trying to deny it, but he brought his right hand up to cradle her neck, long fingers curling at the nape and holding her head still. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about all of this, and I’m not gonna let her ruin what we have. Okay?”

“What do we have?” she asked, quietly.

Dean smiled, softly. “Somethin’ real. Not just some connection that means nothing, but _real _connection with real emotions behind it. Amara is nothing, but you…Crash, I’m sorry.”

She swallowed heavily, staring up at him, her mouth hanging open a bit. “Dean, I…it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” He dipped her head back and pressed his lips to hers. “But it will be. Assuming you didn’t hit it off with your bestie’s coworker.”

“He was great,” she whispered, reaching up to wipe her lipstick off of his lips. “But he’s not you.”

Dean smiled, opening his mouth to speak. He was stopped by the door opening and Crash’s parents walking in. He stepped away from her and smiled at the newcomers, an awkward feeling settling over the room. Her parents looked from Dean to their blushing daughter. “Is this Amanda’s friend?” her mom asked.

Cassie rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head. “No, uh, this is _my _friend Dean.”

“Oh? I didn’t know he was in town. Nice to meet you.”

“Pretty close for friends,” her dad teased.

“We were just-” Crash started.

“I was just giving her a hug. We haven’t seen each other since right after Mike walked out,” Dean covered.

“Uh-huh.” Her dad obviously didn’t believe him.

“Anyway, uh, I was just leaving so-”

“You don’t have to do that. Don’t let us interrupt. Come on, Joe,” her mom grabbed her dad’s elbow and pulled him out of the living room.

“Well, that was awkward,” Dean said as the door to the master bedroom closed behind her parents.

“Yeah. Sorry. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

Dean sighed. “I’m kinda scared that when I leave, I’m gonna lose it again. I’m gonna lose _you _again.” He buried his hand in her hair and kissed her again. “Wish I could take you with me. Then I wouldn’t have to worry.”

“Wish I could go, Dean. But…”

He nodded his understanding. “The kid, yeah.” He licked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on it. “I need you to be on me, okay? Don’t just accept it when I ignore your texts, call me, and if that doesn’t work, call Sam. Don’t let me fall back into ignoring you.”

“I don’t wanna be pushy,” she said with a small smirk.

“Woman, I’m _telling _you to push me. Do it.”

“Yes, sir,” she responded, smiling.

“That’s my girl.” He looked down at his wrist and sighed. “Sam needs my help on a werewolf hunt. He texted me about halfway through ‘Dance, Magic, Dance’.”

She nodded, patting his chest. “Someday we’ll get to spend more than just a few hours in the same place.”

“Yeah, I’ll make it happen. Next time, sweetheart, I’m gonna stick around.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and stepped back. “We still gotta figure out who’s got more freckles and that’s gonna take time.”

She nodded. “Next time.”

“Seriously, Cassie. Don’t let up. I don’t want you to ever feel like that again. Okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed.

“Walk me to my car?” he asked, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. She nodded and followed him out, bare feet on the concrete as she walked around to the street. “Call me tomorrow. Promise me.”

She nodded. “Promise.”

“One more kiss.” Dean pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips firmly against hers. When he went to pull away, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and slid her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and pushed her against the hood of the Impala, letting her tongue lick at his. “Fuck, you make it hard to leave, baby.”

“But you have to,” she whispered against his lips.

“Yeah, I have to.”

“I’ll call.”

“I’ll answer,” he said, moving for the driver’s side door.

“You better or I’m gonna cry to Sam about it.”

Dean smiled and winked as he turned over the engine and drove away.


End file.
